Nevermind
by T.P. Inadequate
Summary: AU, OOCness, EdxEnvy, etc. This story follows the strange and self-destructive lives of Envy Ouroboros and Edward Elric. "It would be a long while before they even reached their house... Letting their emotions flow. Letting their souls howl."


**Author's Note: **This is a completely different setting to the original FMA's, and the characters personalities do differ slightly because of the different back stories so expect them to seem out of character sometimes (if not all the time). It might get a bit dark later on into the story and it's pretty angsty and messed up to begin with anyway. Also, the other Homunculi will appear later on, they don't in this chapter. But yeah... Enjoy! If you can.

_**Nevermind**_

_**T.P. Inadequate**_

_**Chapter 1: Howl**_

The teacher babbled on aimlessly, as if he was loitering through the vast lands of knowledge with absolutely no sense of direction. As a newly assigned substitute who formerly worked in the army of Amestris as a Lieutenant Colonel, Mr. Mustang was relatively inexperienced with having to teach in such an environment. He was coping decently, though. One of the students from the back of the classroom had thrown a crushed ball of paper at him not long ago. As his arm moved in seamless motion and caught the ball before it hit the back of his head, he garnered some form of respect from the students since then. Someone, whom Mustang first thought was a girl – with dyed green-hair, clad in a skin-tight shirt and leather trousers – walked into the room with another boy – blonde haired and nearly a foot smaller than the other, more feminine, boy, though about the same age as him – who's hair was messy and his shirt slightly undone at the top. Mustang sighed, and greeted them by telling the duo to take a seat at the front. Several of their classmates gave them dirty looks, while others seemed to be somewhat fanatic over them and excitedly smiled at them as they looked at their faces.

"Names?" The ex-military, turned highschool tutor, asked, whilst clicking on the laptop he was lent to mark the attendance register.

"Envy Ouroboros and this cute little thing here is Edo Elric. What about you, Hon?" Envy smiled slightly menacingly with a hint of mischief in his now croaky tone of voice as he tilted his head at the man before him.

"Roy Mustang" was the reply, a nonchalant reply at that – and to Envy's distaste.

Envy sighed and turned to Edward, who admittedly was completely "out of it" as Envy often called it. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and getting redder by the minute and he had the lingering smell of cannabis on him. The green-haired boy laughed as Edward turned to look at him, and the smaller of the two laughed in response too.

* * *

As the day progressed, and Edward regained sobriety, the two boys were called to the principle's office. Miss Hawkeye, the Headteacher of Central Amestris Highschool, spoke softly and calmly as Envy and Edward entered the room. "Take a seat, boys"

They took a chair each from under the table in Miss Hawkeye's office and sat down, facing her. "Lemme guess, we're getting expelled? Suspended if we're lucky?"

She sighed, and looked at some pieces of paper she had in front of her.

"No. Actually, Envy, I've called you both here, but it's more to do with Edward, if I'm honest."

Envy looked at Edward, who had now reverted his attention to his hands – both of which were hidden in gloves.

The headteacher, Riza, continued "Since he lives with you at the moment, Envy. I brought you here too," she sighs again and rubs her eyes with obvious frustration with what she has to say "because it's my duty as the principle to make sure my students are safe."

Envy looked at Riza with worried eyes, "What do you mean, Miss?"

"I know you two are... 'active' together. So you must have seen the scars on his body?"

"... Well... I didn't want to say anything... I... I..." Envy's eyes start to wet despite his attempts at holding back tears.

"Look, these are some leaflets for mental health services in the area... I want you to make sure Edward gets better... I don't know if he told you but he spoke to Mr. Armstrong during his sports lesson and he told him that he'd been self-harming. This is pretty serious, Edward... Envy, I'm concerned about both of you... I know you have pretty strange lives at the moment... Alphonse being in hospital, Envy's parents splitting up, but you can't expect me to let you destroy yourselves like this. You're two bright kids. Both of you are talented in music, I'm told, and you have so much to live for... Don't let this happen to yourselves."

* * *

As Envy waited for Edward's final lesson to finish, outside the door of the classroom, he thought to himself how messed up their situation had got. Dabbling with drugs, getting involved with the crime ring in Central, Edward's mental health disintegrating and his resort to self-harm. There would only be so much more they could take before they ended up dead or at the very least, in serious trouble. They loved each other, but it was hard for them to realize this sometimes because of how horrible their situation was getting. Envy sighed, and thought hard about how to get them both out of this situation – for both their sakes.

As Edward reached the door, he noticed Envy, and he paused for a moment. They looked at each other through the glass pane in the middle. It took a few moments before Edward could muster the courage to open the door. But when he did, he was greeted with a heart-warming smile from Envy.

As they walked out of the school, it was evidently going to rain, the sky was blackening and clouds were getting closer. When it began raining, the two boys embraced it, letting the raindrops slip across their face hiding their tears of both utter sadness and the joy of love for one another. They slowed down their walking pace as if to embrace the moment further.

It would be a long while before they even reached their house... Letting their emotions flow. Letting their souls howl.


End file.
